


Apple Juice and Eggs

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Love at First Sight, M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2848517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dave</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple Juice and Eggs

You look at your disgusting cafeteria lunch, macaroni that was way too cheesy and soft grapes. You sigh, but then you notice it. The apple juice.

You gasp in astonishment, because its so beautiful. It smells good, and it's perfect in every single way. You are about to touch it, but then someone sits next to you. It's your ex, John Egbert.

"Hey Dave," John says, pride seeping into his voice, "I have a new boyfriend."

"Where is he?" you ask, a bit jealous. You were still upset over your break up with John, and him having a new boyfriend didn't make it any better for you to get over it.

"Right here!" John nearly yells. He then points to a perfectly round and beautifully speckled egg. It looks smooth and is softly reflecting some light. "His name is Egg."

"Whoa," you say. You are shocked that he could find an egg so perfect. You think about the apple juice.

The apple juice was gorgeous, even more gorgeous than Egg. It was beautiful and smelled amazing. Yes, even better than Egg! Eggs smell horrible anyways. It was majestic and-

"Dave? Why do you look like you just fell in love?" John says, confused.

"Because I did!" you snap. How dare he disrupt you from your thoughts about apple juice? That was incredibly inappropriate behaviour!

You immediately take the apple juice and stand up. You walk away and sit on a bench outside. You sigh in relief. Now, you could enjoy the apple juice in peace.

"Dave!" you hear John yell. "You're going to be late for English!"

You grunt. Who gave a fuck if he was late? The apple juice was much, much more important than some stupid class.

 _Oh, Apple Juice,_ you thought. _I love you so much. I love you more than how much John loves Egg._

Then you gasp. Apple Juice could be your new boyfriend! You could get over John and have an incredibly gorgeous new boyfriend.

* * *

You are on your first date with Apple Juice. He said that he liked coffee, so you decided to go to a cafe with him.

You sip your hot chocolate while you look at Apple Juice's peppermint mocha. 

"So, do you go out for coffee a lot?" you ask.

You wait for a reply, then gasp. "I know, right!"

The conversation went on like that for a while.

* * *

You and Apple Juice have been in a relationship for about 8 years now. You plan on proposing to him. You're nervous, because what if he rejects you? Would he do that? He probably wouldn't, since you know him so well, but you were still nervous. Anything could happen, Apple Juice might be a serial killer that never even had any feelings for you. Hopefully, that wasn't true.

John and Egg had gotten married a few weeks ago. They were a happy couple. You wish you were as confident as John when he proposed to Egg. 

You decide that today is the perfect day to propose to Apple Juice. Tomorrow would be too late. You get the box.

"It is time," you whisper to yourself. You smile.

You take a deep breath, then you walk over to Apple Juice.

"Blah blah blah, speech speech yeah," he says, voice cracking at the end. "Apple Juice, will you marry me?"

There is a pause. Your heart is thumping and you predict that it will leap out in 4.56 seconds. You struggle to calm down. Then you gasp. Apple Juice has accepted your proposal.

You hear John gasp as your grin stretches on your face. It's so wide that you're almost sure that your face would tear into two.

You look at the time. It was 4:20PM. It's 69 degrees outside. You would remember this day, 4/20/69. You would remember that you proposed to Apple Juice at 4:20PM when it was 69 degrees fahrenheit. You are so, so proud of yourself.

* * *

You and Apple Juice have just recently gotten married. You are sitting with him, humming the tune of your favourite song. You and Apple Juice would listen to it every night and fall asleep to it.

John was making dinner for you in the kitchen, but then you hear a bloodcurdling screech. Your eyes widen, wondering what had happened.

"John? You okay?" you say. 

The only reply you get is a couple of horrified sobbing. You walk into the kitchen, curious of what horrible thing had happened in the kitchen.

You are greeted by the sight of Egg's remains.

"Oh my god," you say. Your hands hover over your mouth. "Oh my god."

Egg's shell was now broken and the pieces were scattered all over the place. Bits of yolk were on the floor and the egg whites were splattered all over.

"What happened?" you ask after you had gotten over your shock.

"He, he," John gulps. He looks like he was going to start wailing all over again. "He fell."

You let out a startled gasp. He _fell_? That was absolutely horrifying. The simple statement makes you tear up a bit. You walk to the living room to get Apple Juice, then you place him on the counter.

You pet John's back as he sobbed. "It's okay," you say, trying to calm him down.

You all spent nearly the rest of the day comforting John and grieving over Egg's death. You aren't sure how John would ever get over this, but you hope he will.

John passes out from crying too hard soon. You tucked him gently to bed. Then, you go to your bedroom with Apple Juice. 

"Goodnight, Apple Juice," you whisper to him as you turned the lights off. "Sleep well."

* * *

You are now nearly 70 years old. Apple Juice had died of old age about two years ago, and you had cried. A lot.

You still hadn't really gotten over it, but you were okay now. You didn't really cry as much.

It's been a long time since you and Apple Juice had gotten married. It has also been a long time since Egg's death. John had gotten quieter and sadder, but he still remained your friend. He lives next door and you both have a nice chat everyday.

One day, John had also died of old age. You were extremely upset and had gotten depressed all over again. You realise that you were also very old, and you would probably die of old age soon as well.

You think about John and Apple Juice for a while. Then, your eyes close.

* * *

You wake up because no, dying was not a choice. You would not die. 

You are the Memelord, after all.

You have some memeing to do.

**Author's Note:**

> ya


End file.
